gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
OldOneX
OldOneX aka Drew is an Anglo-Irish Writer. He is the creator, a writer and the showrunner for Gallows Hill (Series). Biography Drew was born in England in the January of 1989 to an English Mother and an Irish Father. He is multilingual and can speak 6 languages (English, French, German, Italian, Irish Gaelic and Latin) he can also use British Sign Language. As a writer he writes stories, prose and poetry and has several work-in-progress novels that he plans on getting published, his preferred genres are Horror (Supernatural, Psychological and Survival), Fantasy and Science Fiction. He is an Ancient Celtic Polytheist and was born into an ancient legacy of Witches descended from the true Druids known as Draoi re; Priests and Priestesses of Nature who worship the very Earth and the life upon it. He is an animal lover and has two dogs himself; a Sprocker Spaniel and an Irish Terrier. He is also an ARA (Animal Rights Activist) and a strict Vegetarian. His other hobbies include rambling in the countryside with his beloved dogs, photography, making digital art, drawing, playing piano, playing computer games in which his favourite genres are RPGs, Open World and FPS and of course editing on Wikia. Gallows Hill Drew founded Gallows Hill in the October of 2013 from a collection of concepts and conceptual characters that he had created and fleshed out their backstories and mythos ever since. The first created characters were Beatrix and Stellan. His username OldOneX refers to the Old Ones from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the X symbolizes the love he has for Vampires. He lists his biggest idols as Joss Whedon, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Anne Rice, Rachel Caine, J.K. Rowling, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Hayao Miyazaki, Walt Disney, Tim Burton, George Lucas and Darren Shan and is inspired heavily by them and their works.. Episodes 'Completed' Drew has written the following episodes. Season One *The Darkness *Sacred Grounds 'Works In Progress' Drew is currently writing the following episodes. Season One *Another World *Darkness In Exile Fan Specials *Allure of the Shadows *GH X BTVS Crossover Episode Part 1 *Gothika and many many more are in the pipeline. Social Media Click on the logos to be forwarded to the profiles. Artwork S2 cast promo.jpg Gallows Hill cast shot.jpg Cast painting.jpg Cast ink stamp.jpg The Devil's Due episode.jpg Grace episode.jpg The Devils of Salem episode.jpg Dark Reality episode.jpg Gothika episode.jpg The Deadline episode.jpg Fire and Blood episode.jpg Destiny episode.jpg The War of Blood episode.jpg Reunion episode.jpg The Puppet Master episode.jpg GHXTOF episode.jpg GHBTVS 2 episode.jpg Ghxbtvs episode pic.jpg Road to Damnation episode.jpg The Source episode.jpg There's No Place Like Home episode.jpg Children of the Night episode.jpg Scream of the Dead episode.jpg A Legend Falls episode.jpg Seekers of the Truth episode.jpg Allure of the Shadows episode.jpg That Dreadful Night episode.jpg An Elegy of Emptiness episode.jpg Darkness in Exile episode.jpg The Slain episode.jpg Fight or Flight episode.jpg Lilia vampire 2.jpg Dark Mary.jpg Dark Jasmine.jpg Vampires x.jpg Emerick Vampire.jpg Klaroline OldOneX Profile amended.jpg Katherine and Sophie 3.jpg katherine fanart.jpg REBEKAH FANART 2.jpg REBEKAH FANART.jpg Caroline FanPic .jpg Caroline OldOneX Profile.jpg Damon OldOneX Profile.jpg Klaus OldOneX Profile.jpg Alaric OldOneX Profile.jpg Bonnie OldOneX Profile.jpg Elijah OldOneX Profile.jpg Stefan OldOneX Profile.jpg Elena OldOneX Profile.jpg Delena OldOneX Profile.jpg Mabekah OldOneX Profile.jpg Beremy OldOneX Profile.jpg Stefan x.jpg Thierry x.jpg sophia and qetsiyah.png Qetsiyah x3.jpg Qetsiyah x.jpg Halijah Fan Art.jpg DAVINA FANART.jpg AMARA FANART.jpg Delena4Ever profile 2.jpg Maristella draft.jpg Blond Elena.jpg|Tatia, blonde hair, blue eyes photo manip dark jasmine.jpg dark jasmine 2.jpg dark jasmine 3.jpg dark jasmine 4.jpg Natalie Morgan x.jpg Emerick x3.jpg Jack xx.jpg Videos Gallows Hill Season 1 Opening Credits Gallows Hill 1x01 The Darkness - Trailer Darkness In Exile Trailer See Also Category:Gallows Hill Writers